


Sometimes you need an alterego

by SassySalchow (diedraechin)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, Heavy on the innuendo, Like in the show, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Miraculous Ladybug characters, Pining, Pre-Series, Work In Progress, but it's also not mutual pining, episodic, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/SassySalchow
Summary: In the daytime, I'm Katsuki Yuuri, just a dime-a-dozen figure skater with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret... *cue theme music*The Miraculous Ladybug! AU that no one asked for but I'm gonna write anyway.





	Sometimes you need an alterego

"Who do you think Crimson Sunbird is?"

Yuuri stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he faceplanted in the lobby of the hotel. "Whaaaaaaaaat?"

Laughing, Phichit grabbed Yuuri's hand and dragged him toward the reception desk of the hotel for Skate America.  He'd insisted that Yuuri come even though he wasn't competing and he'd used the most foul sort of blackmail: Viktor had been assigned Skate America. "Everyone is curious ever since skaters started getting akumatized at competitions.  I mean I suppose that people wonder about Snow Leopard too--"

"I don't, I just wish he'd do his damn job."  Yuuri muttered but apparently not quietly enough.

"What was that?"

"Uh. I said I don't. I just want to skate."

Phichit rolled his eyes. "That and stare at Viktor!"

"Phichit! What if someone hears you!"

With another laugh, Phichit danced up to the now available desk agent.  “Hi, Chulanont and Katsuki with the ISU?”  The young woman nodded and typed into her keyboard.  Then Phichit leaned over and propped his chin on his hand.  “Just wondering… Could you tell us Viktor Nikiforov’s Room Number?  We’re like total BFFs!”

“Phichit!”  Yuuri’s whisper was furious.  

The woman ignored them and hummed, clicked on something and shook her head.  “I’m sorry, you aren’t on his list.”

“Yuuri!  Can you believe that?!  Viktor forgot to put us on his list?!”  The mock outrage had Yuuri covering his face with his hands.

Shaking her head, the woman handed over their room keys and a bus schedule so they’d know when the bus the USFSA had contracted to take them back and forth from the hotel to the rink would be leaving.

“Thank you,”  Yuuri bowed his head.  Dealing with Phichit was almost a full time job in and of itself.  He grabbed the envelope with the keys and schedule off the counter.

“Front desk selfie!  Smile!”  Phichit grabbed Yuuri around the shoulders and spun him around.  Yuuri could see the front desk agent smiling in the background.  At least she wasn’t finding Phichit’s antics annoying, but then very few people found Phichit truly annoying.  Not even Yuuri did.

It’d be awful if he found his best friend annoying.

“Let’s go dump our stuff and then head to the rink for practice.  I know you can’t wait to get on the ice.”

“Technically I can’t be on the ice…” Yuuri muttered.

“Like anyone is going to tell Japan’s ace and winner of the Internationaux de France that he can’t practice.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.  Phichit definitely had an overblown sense of Yuuri’s importance to the figure skating world.  He would still bring his skates and bag in case Celestino managed to perform some magic and get Yuuri some skating privileges. 

Besides, Eros liked chilling out in Yuuri’s skate bag and he had a secret stash of Nutter Butters in there as well.  It was lucky for him that Eros wasn’t a pig.  Figuratively.  Literally… Well, having a kwami that was a pig could have been interesting, he supposed, but the last thing he wanted to be was a Miraculous Piglet.

Snow Leopard would have a field day with the puns, and as much as being called “lovebird” annoyed Yuuri, being called a “little piglet” would be SO MUCH WORSE.

There were already fans gathered around the rink, and while that wasn’t surprising, it was the fans that were holding up signs for Crimson Sunbird and Snow Leopard that was the really strange thing.

“It’s almost like an extreme sport now!  People come for the figure skating and stay to see who gets akumatized!”  Phichit shot some fingerguns into the air.

Yuuri groaned as he stepped out of the bus.

“Hey, Phichit!  Yuuri!  Great to see you!”

“Leo!”  Phichit and Leo did some complicated handshake thing that made Yuuri laugh.  As long as he was never required to do it.  Unless he was on skates, and it was done with his feet or… well, things like that just didn’t come naturally to him.

A cough grabbed their attention and Yuuri looked over toward the entrance to see Celestino standing there holding out some badges.  “Ciao Ciao!  Yuuuuri!  I managed to get you some ice time!”

“TOLD YOU!”  With a leap Phichit was over to Celestino in a second and grabbing their credentials.  It wasn’t the first time that Yuuri thought that Phichit would totally make a better superhero than he would, but apparently Yuuri was chosen or something.  Yuuri still thought that Eros was a bit mad for thinking that.  “Come on.”

The two Russians that were competing at Skate America were already in the practice rink.  Viktor was working through his short program and Yuuri practically threw himself into a seat so he could watch.  As usual, Viktor’s skating was exquisite.  He sighed.  Yuuri could almost hear the swell of romantic music that accompanied the steps.

At least until the yelling started.  Yuuri looked over, Georgi Popovich was being berated by Yakov, his hands clutching the top of the boards and his pointy pompadour bowed.  

“Yakov!  Be nicer!”  Viktor spun to a stop near Yakov and Georgi.  “You know how madly in love Georgi was with… uh… this one!”

“KATYA!  Katya was the love of my life!”  Georgi started bawling and Viktor’s eyes widened before he patted Georgi on the back and with an almost terrified look at his coach, took back off to skate.

Of course Viktor didn’t want to get yelled at by his coach for not practicing, so Yuuri couldn’t really blame his hasty retreat.  A coach dealing with a blubbering crybaby didn’t have the patience to deal with other skaters slaking.  Yuuri should know.  He was usually the blubbering crybaby.

Yuuri grabbed his bag and took off to the locker room.  There was no way that he was going to skate when Viktor was skating, it would be too much, he’d die!  He’d completely forget how to skate at all and it would negate the promise to himself, that he wouldn’t share the ice with Viktor until he deserved it and made the Grand Prix Final or the First Group at Worlds!

The locker room was thankfully empty and Yuuri headed into the back corner and into the stall before unzipping his bag, the little chibi like bird flew up and around his head before perching on top of his head.  

“What do you think, Eros?”

Yuuri could hear Eros’s yawn.  “Hmm, I think you should go skating.”

“You know I can’t!  Viktor is on the ice!”

“And if you can grab a sip of water at the same time as him--”

“You’re as bad as Phichit.  You know that’s not why I took Phichit’s invite to come here.  Do you think that Skate America is going to get attacked?”

“It might.  But you’re here to protect everyone!  And maybe you’d even have Snow Leopard to help if he’s here too.”

Yuuri hummed.  Snow Leopard certainly wasn’t useless, but at the same time, Yuuri liked working alone.  He didn’t really mind that things were more difficult and it wasn’t like he needed to compete like he had last time.  The only thing Yuuri knew about Snow Leopard is that he was involved in the figure skating world as well, probably as a competitor like Yuuri himself given Snow Leopard’s athleticism.  “Better get back into your hiding spot, Eros.  We can’t have anyone finding out about you.”  Yuuri glanced inside at the red and black bird with big eyes now happily munching on some Nutter Butters.  At least Eros wasn’t terribly picky.  It’d be awful if he had to carry around something like a stinky cheese everywhere to make sure his kwami was always energized whenever he was needed.

Luckily, Yuuri had his bagged zipped and set down before anyone else came in.  Unluckily the person that came into the locker room was Viktor.

“Hi!”

“Ha ha- Hi! I Phichit, and Yuuri came America Skate and…”  Yuuri wished that the floor would just open up underneath his feet and he could die.  The first time he had a chance to talk to Viktor and he ruined it.

But Viktor laughed and tossed his bangs.  “You’re Yuuri and you came with your rinkmate Phichit who is competing here at Skate America.  That’s great!  Wish him luck for me!”  Viktor had his own bag swung over a shoulder and disappeared into one of the closed shower stalls.

Yuuri’s face went red and he booked it right out of the locker room and straight to the rink where he joined Phichit on the ice and managed to land his nemesis the quad Salchow.

***

“There is no such thing as True Love!”  With a swirl of green smoke Evil Witch floated over the freshly iced rink right before the Men’s Short Program.  Phichit had his cell phone out and was making sure to record  _ everything _ .

“Can you believe THIS?!  I’m actually getting LIVE FOOTAGE of Georgi being akumatized!  This is AWESOME!”

Yuuri banged his head on the boards.  The first skater, Phichit, was supposed to be on the ice right now along with the rest of the skaters in Group 1 for their six minute warm-up.  Instead of watching his friend wow the audiences, Yuuri now needed to figure out how to get away from Phichit so he could--

“I’m gonna get closer!  I need to get some closeups of Evil Witch!  It’s so hard to tell that it isn’t Georgi’s regular short program makeup, right?!  I mean those eyeliner wings are KILLER!  I’m almost jealous!”  Phichit jumped over the boards and skated near to the wall edging ever closer.

Yuuri groaned.  So now he needed to make sure that Phichit didn’t get hurt either.  He grabbed his bag and took off down the hallway.

“I hate you!”

“Well I hate you more!”

Yuuri ducked around the two skaters that were arguing, having lost their love after being zapped by Evil Witch.  Another turn and he found an empty hallway.  He unzipped his bag.  “Eros, Wings Spread!”

There was nothing more awkward than a transformation sequence, especially the bit where his catsuit grew tail feathers and Yuuri always unconsciously stuck his ass out and wiggled.  Even if it was all right for people to know who he was, he’d still hide his identity for that reason alone.

He dropped out of his involuntary final pose and ran toward the rink again.

Snow Leopard was already leaping around the rink and swinging off rafters as he chased 

Evil Witch.

Yuuri jumped up, much higher than he could without his powers activated and landed neatly on a nearby rafter.  “Does the kitty need some help?”

“Lovebird!  My hero!”

“Haven’t I told you time and again to not call me Lovebird?”

“But you blush so pretty when I do.”

“It’s not a blush.  It’s called indignation.”

“Aw, lovebird, don’t be like --”

“STOP!”  Evil Witch circled them, green tendrils of smoke curling around his legs and arms.  “STOP FLIRTING!”

Yuuri squeaked.  “I wasn’t flirting!” he exclaimed at the same Snow Leopard smirked “I’m incapable of not flirting with my Lovebird.”

Yuuri groaned.  “Be a good kitty and pounce.”

“My pleasure!”

“I--” Yuuri sighed as Snow Leopard loped after Evil Witch.  “I didn’t tell you where I think the akuma was.”

“I think the akuma is in Georgi’s cell phone!” was Snow Leopard’s shouted reply.  Snow Leopard used his whip to grab the framework next to Yuuri and swung up.  “He was on it right before warm ups and right before he changed.”

Yuuri blinked.  Usually Snow Leopard had no idea about any of the competitors, but this time he actually knew a thing.  He reached out and scratched under Snow Leopard’s chin.  “Such a smart kitty.”

Snow Leopard practically purred and his cheeks glowed pink.  “I love it when you compliment me on a job well done, My Sweet Birdie.”

“Ugh, that’s just as bad as Lovebird!”

“Time to pounce!”  Snow Leopard leaped off and started giving chase.  As long as Evil Witch was distracted, he couldn’t attack too many people, but Yuuri knew that he had to think fast.  Snow Leopard was powerful, but he tired much faster than Yuuri.  His stamina really needed work if he wanted to compete against the likes of Viktor Nikiforov as a top skater.

Evil Witch was definitely using the phone to zap at Snow Leopard, but the frontal attack wasn’t working well, Evil Witch didn’t have to play by even superhero physics rules since it was the green smoke that gave him his flying powers.  Yuuri looked around.  There.  If he could glide around the edge of the rink then there was a chance he could get behind Evil Witch, but… well, it would be easier if he couldn’t be seen at all.

Time to see if his powers had something handy for him.

“Egg-cellent Egg-ecution!”  Yuuri lifted his hands up and then stretched them out in front of him.  A large plastic easter egg landed in them, the top half red and the bottom half black as usual.  Yuuri opened it, dropping the plastic egg halves down onto the rink.  Apparently they were a hot item on ebay, Phichit had yet been able to snare himself one.  A fact that Yuuri only knew because Phichit complained about it every time he lost an auction.

In his hands, Yuuri held a pair of black and red fuzzy handcuffs.  He really, really hated being Crimson Sunbird sometimes.  He looked around.  It seemed as if Evil Witch was directing his movements with his hands.

“Stealth Glide!”  Yuuri swan dived off the rafter and disappeared right before he hit the ice, angling his body up and spreading out his arms as if he had actual wings.

“You go and beat up that Evil Witch!  He’s trying to make me hate my phone!”  Phichit was scrambling across the ice, the easter egg clutched in his fists.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit, glad that his best friend couldn’t see him.  He switched to a feet first postion and planted his heels right in Evil Witch’s back causing him to go off center and then used his momentum to snapp the handcuffs onto Evil Witch.  “Now, Snow Leopard!”

“CATaclysm!”  some of the rafter started falling and locked Evil Witch up in a little pen.  The flags that had been hanging from them started fluttering down around them.  Yuuri reached inside, grabbed the phone and smashed it down on the ice, releasing the akuma.

In a shower of sparks, Yuuri reappeared and leaped up onto the top of the jumbotron suspended above the center of the rink.  “No more evildoing for you little akuma!  De-evilize!”  Every time he spoke that phrase, Yuuri felt like an idiot, but it did its job and he watched as the de-evilized akuma flew up through the window as everything righted itself and returned to how it was before Georgi was akumatized.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you do that, Lovebird!”  Snow Leopard landed on top of the jumbotron as everything went back to normal.  Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.  “Maybe we should get some coffee to celebrate?”  Snow Leopard leaned in close and pressed his thumb to Yuuri’s lip.

Ducking under Snow Leopard’s arm, Yuuri turned on his tiptoes and laughed.  “Sorry, kitty, but I’ve got to fly.  Maybe next time.”  And he dove down, skimming along the edge of the ice before he landed and slid to the exit of the rink and then off the ice, running into the backstage area. 

He’d just changed back when Phichit found him.  “Yuuri!  I was so worried!  But I got some killer footage of Crimson Sunbird and Snow Leopard too!  Celestino says I can’t upload it until after the short!  It’s sooo unfair.”

“Yeah, super unfair.”  Yuuri shook his head.  “You really should focus on your skate.  Take all that energy and use it!  Wow the audience!”

“All right.  BUT LOOK WHAT I GOT!”  Phichit held out the easter egg.  If only they disappeared to.  “I’m going to put it up on our mantel!”

“We don’t have a mantel.”

“We can order one off Amazon!  Yuuri, this needs to be displayed on a mantel, okay?”

Yuuri just sighed and sank down onto the floor.  “Sure.”

“For someone who isn’t even competing, you look wiped out.  You really should go to sleep early tonight.”  Phichit grabbed his hand and pulled Yuuri up and started dragging him back toward the rink.  “Come on, time for me to beat Viktor!”

***

“And in international news, Skate America was rocked by the appearance of yet another akumatized skater, this time by the name of Evil Witch!  Crimson Sunbird and Snow Leopard came to save the day, and the competition continued on as planned, though some of the skaters, including Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov, seemed rattled.  Nikiforov fell on his final combo in the short program, but laughed it off when reporters asked him later…”

“Next Time, my akuma, we will capture Crimson Sunbird’s and Snow Leopard’s Miraculouses!”

***

Yuuri hid behind Phichit as the Russian contingent of skaters passed them even though Phichit was shorter than he was.  His view wasn’t blocked, but at least he sort of felt hidden.  Or at least he did until Viktor Nikiforov waved at them, and, of course, Phichit just waved right back. 

Then Viktor shifted his gaze and locked eyes with Yuuri and the only thing he could do was let out a little “eep!”  Yuuri felt his whole face start to go red.

“Viktor!  You have to look at this picture.  I’m telling you, Anya is the LOVE OF MY LIFE!”

Viktor slowly blinked and then turned his head away to look at Georgi’s phone as they climbed into the bus.

“I… I think I’ll just walk back to the hotel.”

“Yuuri!!!”

Once around the corner, Yuuri unzippped his bag.  “Eros, Wing Spread!”

At the very least, Yuuri had a new way of working off his anxiety, he thought as he half leapt and half flew up the side of the building.

End Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... so I've been watching Miraculous Ladybug and this happened. I don't know how often it'll update, there's no real schedule, it's just a little side project. :D Hope you all enjoy it anyways!


End file.
